Shinobi Saying Number 25
by TheScryer
Summary: Kakashi pondering about his lover and their life together and how Shinobi saying number 25 would effect it. One-Shot. Kakashi/Iruka. Implied Naruto/Sasuke.


**Shinobi Saying Number 25**

**#18 Episode reference- A Shinobi must keep emotions on the inside, no matter what the situation.**

**Iruka/Kakashi**

**D-Chan: When Sakura says this saying in episode 18, it gave me a story idea. Keep in mind that I actually really hate the Naruto series. I was watching the series out of mild curiosity as to why everyone else liked it so much. I do however like certain couplings. Like Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke. So, this is my one-shot idea. I don't remember if some of this came from an idea that hit me after reading someone else's story, so if there is a similarity, I'm sorry. I had no intentions of seeming to copy.**

* * *

Shinobi saying number twenty-five, huh? Who ever made up the rules must have been a very lonely man, that or he lost someone close to him. That's not a very pleasant thought, if I ever lost my lover, I wouldn't know what to do with myself! My lover, he's well… very anal when it comes to neatness and hygiene, it kinda makes him a bit of a prude. I don't love him any less for it though. Figuring my lover out was one of the hardest things I've ever done. We had many fights before we even got together and we've had many more since.

It's a healthy relationship though. Plenty of romance, we still do on dates often. We take turns cleaning and cooking too. Though I'm a bit more lenient in cleaning than he is so he's always cleaning up right behind me so that everything is where it belongs. He gets flustered and blushes when I laugh at him for it. I tease him endlessly just to get that reaction out of him.

Though he's a bit of a prude he can actually be quite inventive when it comes to… well… you know. He's a wonderful person; all the kids he teaches love him. I don't know why he chooses to remain a chuunin, but he loves teaching so I can't blame him. I just wish I was half as good with kids. I'm not as good a cook as he is either. Now that I think about it, he's better than me in most things. He's a people person and I'm more of an introvert but none of this changes how I feel about him.

Sometimes he calls me a pervert, but he doesn't really mean it. I haven't read Icha Icha Paradise since we got together, I don't look at anyone but him, but sometimes the suggestions I make turn him redder than a tomato. But he's cute when he blushes so being called a pervert is acceptable. He only calls me half the things he does because of Naruto. Did I mention that Naruto lives with us? It's cute watching Naruto fumble around in his relationship with his friends.

He doesn't realize it yet but he and Sasuke have grown closer thanks to their annoyance of Sakura. It's sad really, watching Naruto chase after somebody who doesn't and never will like him back. But just maybe he'll notice Sasuke… or maybe I'll just drop some hints. My lover told me to stay out of it and let them sort it out but I think Naruto deserves to be happy. He's the one who pushed us together after all. He's a bit dense when it comes down to it but he's a good kid and smart in his own way.

I stated earlier and I'll say it again, whoever came up with Shinobi saying number twenty-five must be a very lonely person. I don't think I could live without my little make-shift family, without love and care. I'd never see the cute look my lover gets on his face when he's cleaning, never taste his delicious cooking. It would be a lonely existence indeed and I've already lived long enough along to know I never want to be along again.

If the Hokage asked me, I would rather die than leave my lover and Naruto. I wouldn't just be able to drop my feelings, if they were ion trouble I wouldn't be able to just sit there and watch. That's why I refuse to do S-ranked missions or A-ranked missions that are to dangerous. I don't want to leave my lover unless it is absolutely necessary. I would only leave for his health and that is all. I look down at the sleeping man on my chest and smile. I don't wear my mask anymore but still cover my Sharingan. I don't really have time to worry about this; I have a little dolphin to watch over.


End file.
